


Fainted (engl.)

by JuliHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fainting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heat Stroke, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Sickfic, Training Camp, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: Although we only arrived here three days ago, the oppressive summer heat has already had its impact on us. The air is heavy and humid. It makes it difficult to breathe and we're all tired. Me included. Since this morning I've been feeling a little nauseous and my head feels weird and heavy. Like it's constantly squeezed between two walls.But it's only because of the heat. I'm fine... I'm fine.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Fainted (engl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fainted (ger.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015272) by [JuliHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart). 



> German version ♡ ↑
> 
> This is my translated version of my own story:  
> It's pretty probably not perfect, but I tried my very best and I hope it's ok. (｡•́︿•̀｡)♡

_**Tsukishima:** _

I let a long sigh escape my lips as I put on my white headphones, start my favourite music and close my eyes. I'm sitting on a bench behind the big gymnasium on the Nekoma campus, hoping I can hide here from my - mostly - crazy teammates. I take a deep, calming breath.

Our last volleyball tournament wasn't that long ago and yet we're already back in Tokyo for a training camp. Not that it would bother me. It's actually the contrary. It's a welcome change from the everyday stress at school. No studying, no exams, no annoying students. Only my annoying volleyball-freak teammates. They're the reason why I'm so knocked out right now.

I take another deep breath, inhaling and exhaling controlled and slowly. I raise my arms, sliding my hands over my sweaty forehead, trying to ignore the weird knot in my stomach and the feeling of sweat running down my neck.

Although we only arrived here three days ago, the oppressive summer heat has already had its impact on us. The air is heavy and humid. It makes it difficult to breathe and we're all tired. Me included. Since this morning I've been feeling a little nauseous and my head feels weird and heavy. Like it's constantly squeezed between two walls.

But it's only because of the heat.

We all feel this way.

A light tap on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I let my eyes flicker open.

_Yamaguchi?_

I immediately brush off my headphones looking at him with a plain expression. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. A familiar, bored undertone can be heard in my voice.

"I was about to ask _you_ that, Tsukki! The next practice match is about to start. The others are all waiting for you!"

I sigh - again - closing my eyes in disinterest: "Tell them to play without me. They'll be fine." Which isn't so sure, considering who their opponent might be. The Nekoma, Fukurōdani, Shinzen, or Ubugawa High. They're all impressively strong teams. Although I'd never admit it out loud.

For a few moments it remains silent. 

_Is Yamaguchi even still there?_

"Are you all right, Tsukki?"

I open one eye and glance up at my best friend.

"Your face is all red." A worried expression is shown on his face.

"It's nothing. Just the heat."

Silence again.

"Please Tsukki, come back to the gym. You know you'll get in trouble with Ukai if you skip practice!"

An unnerved groan escapes my lips and I let my hand wander over my forehead once again. Finally, I open both my eyes and stand up again: "Fine. Let's go back."

-OoO-

"Okay, guys! This is the last penalty round for today. Come on!" Daichi shouts with a firm voice, which is answered by an equally loud yes-call from our team.

With an annoyed growl I follow the others out of the gymnasium into the night and then to the steep hill, which we already got to know very well at our last training camp here.

" _Let's go!_ ", our captain shouts again trying to motivate us. It doesn't really matter to me. I'll just get it over with.

Comfortably I start jogging after the others. Although I take my time to get to the top of the hill, i can feel my strength fading away and the air seems to weigh tons. As I finally reach the top my lungs are already burning from exhaustion. I turn around and jog down again at the same, slow pace from before. Hinata and Kageyama have already reached the bottom again. Didn't expected something else from these two idiots.

I take a long, shaky breath, not slowing down for even a second. I try to concentrate on not tripping over something in the dark. My stomach is contracting making me feel like throwing up again. _Only a little bit longer and I'll be down at the bottom of the hill and -_

Suddenly I start loosing my balance. I gasp for air and I can feel my heart making a little jump as I watch the floor coming closer by every second.

Instinctively my hands grab for the first thing they can get a hold of and that's Asahi. I can feel him flinching violently under the sudden touch. " _Ah!_ Tsu- Tsukishima!" His broad shoulders begin to tremble.

Holding tightly on to his shirt I try to get back on my feet. After I managed to stand on my own again I let go of him and adjust my glasses. My muscles are still tense from the shock.

"I'm sorry Asahi, I tripped over something."

Then, I can see Sugawara hastily coming towards us, a worried expression covering his face. " _Tsukishima, are you all right?_ "

"Yes, I'm fine. It seems like I tripped over something." I repeat my explanation and then I can see him exhaling in relief.

A friendly smile now appears on his lips. "Well then it's fine. Be a little bit more careful next time, okay?"

I answer with only a quick nod and then walk past him into the gym to get my water bottle. The heat made me really thirsty. Greedily I take a few big sips. The cool liquid feels incredibly pleasant in my throat.

_My heart beats fast and restlessly in my chest._

" _Hey Kageyama!_ " I immediately recognize the voice of the Shrimpy, Hinata. "Toss me some more balls! I'm _far_ from tired!"

An annoyed sigh escapes my lips. I'll never understand this overzealousness.

With my bottle in my hand I leave the gym and start walking across the dark campus until I come to a stop in front of one of the other gyms. My eyes focus on the light shining from the open double door and inside I can see Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo doing some extra training. It's just like the last time we were here.

Almost automatically my legs carry me to the door. The three boys immediately stop what they are doing as soon as they notice me. On Kuroo's lips is his usual, cheeky grin: "Well if this isn't our dear four-eyes, Tsukki. Decided to come over today?"

Suddenly I can feel my stomach cramping and I start to feel nauseous again.

Without thinking about it any further I turn around to leave. I'm just about to exist the gym, when suddenly a hand grabs my wrist.

" _No_ , don't go away! I'm sorry, Tsukki!"

I turn around to look at the black-haired middle-blocker. I keep on staring at him silently for a moment and then - finally - answer with a cold expression. "Your face is making me sick."

Bokuto immediately barks out in laughter, making me look past Kuroo for a second.

Said person releases my wrist, but then instead puts his arm around my neck. "Come on, it'll be fun! I wanna see if you've made any progress with your blocking." _Of course I've made progress._ "Or if you're as bad as last time."

My muscles tense up instantly. I take a calm breath and then wipe his arm off my shoulders. "Just you wait..." _I'm definitely not gonna let him pick on me._

After placing my bottle on the floor next to the gym-door I walk towards the court, positioning myself next to Kuroo. "I'm ready." In the corner of my eye I can see him smirking again.

My eyes are now on Bokuto. In his hands he's holding the white-red-green striped volleyball. With a wide grin and a nod to Akaashi he throws the ball in the air for the set.

" _Bokuto!_ "

My eyes follow the white-black-haired player with tension. _Where's he going to run to? How's he moving?_

_Over there!_

In a matter of seconds I react to Akaashi's set and chase after Bokuto with Kuroo right behind me. Then, I stop in front of the net, squat down, jump and let my arms shoot up. Barely a moment later the ball collides with the palm of my hand, which is torn back by the force of the blow.

" _One touch!_ " My call echoes through the gym. Afterwards, the ball lands - somewhere behind me - on the floor.

_My heart starts beating faster._

I ignore the whining from Bokuto on the other side of the net and look over to Kuroo instead. His cheeky grin is getting on my nerves.

"Not bad Tsukki. Let's see if you're able stop him completely."

-OoO-

I'm gasping for air and wipe some sweat off my forehead. My whole body feels heavy and my legs are shaking from all the jumping and blocking. The weird, uncomfortable pressure on my head has also increased considerably. I press my eyes shut, trying to stay concentrated and then look for the ball after opening them up again.

"Already tired, Tsukki?"

My muscles tense up and an annoyed, forced grin twitches over my face. "Not even a bit, Kuroo."

_I won't let him beat me._

Up until now I haven't been able to completely block even a single one of Bokuto's spikes, but at least I've been able to touch them all. I just have to wait for the perfect moment. For an imprecise set. For a small mistake in the trajectory of the ball.

"Look out, there he comes."

I answer Kuroo's warning with a nod. My eyes are fixed on the ball.

I can feel my heart beating in my chest. So fast, so strong. It feels uncomfortable. I ignore it. My breaths are short and hasty. The heat in the gym is stifling.

And then our two opponents start their attack. Bokuto throws the volleyball into the air, Akaashi sets it. I immediately follow the ball and then jump in Bokuto's direction. " _Again, one touch!_ "

I land - stumbling - back on the ground.

"Not bad, your blocks are getting better with every try." My gaze wanders to Kuroo.

"I don't need any praise from you. I'll go get the ball." With these words I turn away from the black haired middle blocker and run after the ball.

"All right then. I'll go drink something."

I ignore Kuroo's comment.

With each step I take, I'm moving further away from the net. _The pressure in my head keeps building up and is starting to get really annoying_. I keep my eyes fixated on the ball. I take several deep breaths, but my chest feels uncomfortably tight. _It has to be from the heat. It has to be -._ I gasp for air. Squeeze my eyes shut.

_With the next step, my body suddenly feels as light as a feather and I fall._

-OoO-

_**Kuroo:** _

A sudden dull thud behind me attracts my attention. I let my bottle sink and turn around scanning the gymnasium. 

"Tsukki?"

The volleyball continues to roll over the gymfloor until it finally comes to a stop. 

" _Tsukishima!_ "

"Hm? What's wrong?" 

Ignoring Bokuto's question I immediately put down my water bottle and run across the gym towards the boy lying on his stomach on the floor. My heart's racing. I fall to my knees beside him and gently touch his back. His body trembles slightly. 

"Hey Tsukki, are you okay? What happened? _Tsukki_."

Then I can hear someone running towards my direction and I turn around to see that it's Bokuto and Akaashi. My whole body's tense. 

"What happened?" Akaashi asks with a calm voice and kneels on the other side of the blond-haired boy.

"I don't know, I think he's unconscious..."

"Okay, let's turn him on his back first." 

I nod in agreement.

"Bokuto, go get Coach Ukai."

Following his friend's order, Bokuto immediately turns around and runs towards the door. 

After he exited the gym I bring my attention back to Tsukishima and - with the help of Akaashi - carefully turn him onto his back.

_What the hell happened?_

I watch the black-haired setter slowly stand up. "I'll go and get his water bottle."

"Okay, good."

When I turn back to Tsukishima his eyes are still closed. 

"Tsukki. Can you hear me? Open your eyes." I start tapping and shaking his shoulder and suddenly, the rising and sinking of the blond's chest gets faster and shorter. The shaking gets worse. Then his eyes slowly open up.

" _Hey!_ Hey, Tsukki. Can you hear me? Are you okay?", I ask him, obviously worried.

His half-open eyes are directed at the ceiling and are moving as if they were looking for something. Then his eyes fall on me. "What happened?" His voice is just a silent whisper.

"You fainted. How are you?", My eyes are fixed on his face and look for any clues of what might've happened. As if I could read the answer from it, but his expression is completely blank and unreadable.

"I'm a little dizzy and... cold."

_Cold?_

I immediately put my hand on his forehead feeling for his temperature. His skin under my palm feels hot.

The sound of footsteps makes me avert my gaze for a moment. Akaashi comes back jogging towards us, holding a water bottle in his hand. "I think this is his." His gaze is on Tsukishima. "How are you?"

"I don't know... I feel- weird." 

I reach for one of his hands, holding it tightly. He's still trembling.

" _Tsukishima!_ "

Again I look back to the gym-door and this time Bokuto comes running into the gymnasium, closely followed by Coach Ukai.

I squeeze Tsukkis hand tighter.

Ukai squats down next to the blonde boy. On his face you can clearly see his concern. "Tsukishima, how are you? What exactly happened?"

"It seems like he fainted." I answer immediately. "Probably because of the heat, but I didn't see it happening."

Ukai's gaze looks for Bokuto and Akaashi, but they just shrug. _So they didn't see it either..._

"Okay, all right. Has he already had something to drink?"

Akaashi shakes his head: "No, not yet. But I have his bottle here." He says, showing it to the coach.

"Good. He needs to sit up to drink. Help me for a sec."

I nod and together with Akaashi and Ukai we help Tsukki up and support him as he reaches for the bottle with trembling hands. After he has taken a few small sips, we lay him back on the floor and Bokuto then holds Tsukishima's legs up at a 90° angle, as instructed by Ukai.

I gently stroke over his trembling arm. The other arm is laid over his forehead.

"Do you think you need a doctor? Or an ambulance?", Ukai asks softly as he takes off his jacket and covers Tsukki's shoulders with it.

The blond haired boy shakes his head slowly. "No, I'll be fine."

"Are you _sure_ Tsukishima? I don't want you to faint again."

Tsukki nods. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Ukai, the others, and I sigh with relief.

"Good." I watch the coach gently putting his hand on Tsukki's arm. "When you feel ready to get up again, we'll take you to the infirmary. Okay?"

The light brown eyes of the middle-blocker look for mine. I can't help but smile at him and my body relaxes a little as I can feel the trembling hand in mine slowly calming down.

"Yeah, all right."

-OoO-

I knock three times firmly against the white wooden door before opening it and entering the infirmary. Bright daylight falls through large windows into the room and the soft sound of a ventilator can be heard.

My eyes wander over the two white beds and on the second one - next to the window - lies Tsukishima cuddled up in a white blanket.

A soft smile hushes over my face. "Hey, how are you? D' you feel better?" I walk over to him and sit down on a small chair next to the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

I smile understanding. "No wonder, with what happened yesterday." I gently lay my hand on his thin upper arm. To my surprise, he makes no effort to push it away so I start caressing his skin with my thumb.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

I shake my head. "We're taking a break. Besides, I just wanted to check on you. Is that not allowed?"

For a few moments, we just look at each other in silence. His light brown eyes look into mine. A slight, barely noticeable smile forms on his lips, then he closes his eyes.

I bend forward and lay my head on the pillow next to his.

I listen to the soft sound of the ventilator that cools the air in the room down to a comfortable temperature and the voices of the other students outside the window.

"You gave me quite a scare."

In the corner of my eye I can see how the smile on Tsukkis lips gets a little wider.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I let my hand move slowly downwards until I reach his and our fingers interlock. "I'm glad you're better, Tsukki."

The blonde boy just nods gently, his eyes still closed. I decide to also close my eyes and listen to the steady breathing of the other until his breathing calms down and he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please feel free to correct me, or give me tips if there are any mistakes. ☆


End file.
